Question: Express $0.28$ as a fraction.
Explanation: The number $2$ is in the tenths place, so we have two tenth Two tenth can be written as $\dfrac{2}{10}$ The number $8$ is in the hundredths place, so we have eight hundredth Eight hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{8}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{20}{100} + \dfrac{8}{100}$ $= \dfrac{28}{100}$